A multi-year conference grant, is being proposed to support a forum for residency training directors to learn about and develop educational programs in their residencies to promote scholarship and encourage the development of physician scientists. The topics to be covered in the 5 conferences proposed are: research literacy, neuroscience, evidence based medicine, assessment tools, and curriculum development in psychiatric residency training programs. The need for such conferences comes from a growing awareness by psychiatry residency training directors and the psychiatry and medical community at large, that residents need more training in research literacy, evidence based medicine and neuroscience, to understand the literature, provide state-of-the art patient care, and prepare for careers in neuroscience, be they clinical or research oriented careers. Thus the focus of these conferences will be on educating training directors in these areas so that that can transport their knowledge and skills back to their home institutions.